Not A Liability
by ITS ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES
Summary: This is a willow centric. WWE crossover. Willow leaves in season 4 to help out FAith who never went evil. This is my first nonschool related story so be nice and R&R. Thanks!


OK I've made some changes. First off I'm not sure how old Faith is so I'm making her the same age as Willow Also she never went evil. She left because Buffy was/is an evil bitch. She and Willow were good friends and still keep in touch. Willow helps her research when she runs across a demon that she doesn't know how to kill since she doesn't have a watcher. She's basically just traveling the country killing stuff. I think that's it. Oh and Angel had started to teach her to fight before he went to hell and continued after he came back so she's a good fighter. Willow not Faith. And it's set in season 4. Alright On with the story.

"That's it. I can't fucking take it anymore." Willow screamed while putting her computer and limited magic supplies in her bags.

She had been wanting to leave for a while now but felt that she needed to stay and help her friends. Now she knew if she stayed any longer she'd probably kill someone.

Flashback

" So Giles how do we kill it?" Buffy questioned. " We need someone to immobilize it with this spell. Then you can chop off its head." Giles answered. " I can do the spell" Willow volunteered. "NOO." All three screamed at once. " I mean Giles should probably do it. He's more experienced." Said Buffy. "Yeah Wills you know how your spells tend to go kablooey." Xander said trying not to hurt his friends feelings. "Oh… well I guess I could help with the killing part." Willow answered. Although it kinda pissed her off. Her spells were going a lot better. And she could do harder ones too. Just like they didn't know that she was the one keeping the demon population in check since patrolling for Buffy meant making out with her Boy toy and dusting the vamps that got in the way. Not that they would know that they barely acknowledged her outside of researching. " Umm we were actually wanting to talk to you about that. We think that you should stick with researching." Xander told her. "Excuse me. And why is that." Letting a little anger slip into her voice and glaring at her supposed best friend. " Come on Willow its not like you can protect yourself. You're a liability out there." Buffy answered. " I'm a liability." Willow said in a disbelieving voice. "Well Yeah." Buffy told her in her I'm a slayer so I know best voice. " You know what fuck you. Fuck you all. Deal with the damn demon yourself." Willow yelled at them before leaving. Slamming her door on the way out.

End Flashback

She picked up her cell dialing the familiar number. "Sup Will." The voice on the other end asked. "How'd you know it was me?" "You're the only one who phones me. So whats up." Faith asked. "Are you still in San Fran?" "Yeah why." Asked Faith sounding slightly suspicious. " Well I was wondering if you still wanted me to join up with you and kick some demon ass." Willow replied " Are you shitting me I'd love it. So when are you coming." Faith asked now sounding excited. "Well I've finished packing up the dorm.." "Bet that was easy." Faith said laughing. Yup, so now I gotta go to the house and pack up my real magic supplies and patrolling clothes. I'll sleep there and leave in the morning." " I'll see you then. Two questions before you go." "Fine but only two." Okay why aren't your patrolling clothes in you dorm?" "Cause I only wear them when I patrol alone " "So then whats wrong with them." " Nothing I like em. But according to my 'friends' there supposedly not Willowy." "Why not. Sides what the hell do the know about what's Willowy." "Well according to Buffy and Xander its fluffy, colorful and hideous. My "patrolling" clothes are leather pants, tight shirts, tight jeans basically it's the stuff we bought together." "SO patrolling clothes are the ones that make you look hot." "Yeah pretty much. Ohh I got you something. Remember those knee length black leather jackets I emailed you the pics. I bought us both one." "Are you serious that's fuckin awesome." "K next question." " Oh right. Well I've been trying to convince you to join up with me for months right. So what'd they do that's makin you leave." " Lots of shit but tonight they went to far. There's this demon that we've been researching turns out you need to immobilize it with a spell and then chop off its head." Willow said her voice rising slightly." OK sounds easy enough what happened?" Faith asked sounding kinda concerned. " They wanted Giles to do the spell cause apparently my spells end up going kablooey. Xanders words not mine. I was kinda pissed off but figured whatever. So I said I'd help with the actual slaying of the demon. But according to Buffy I should just stick with researching because I'm a liability out there. Me a fuckin liability." By the end she was yelling. "She actually said that. Wow what a bitch." "Yeah I know" " So how you doing." Faith asked her sounding concerned. "I'm good it kinda hurts but fuck em. Alright I'm gunna go see you tomorrow right." "Alright you sure your okay?" Faith asked again. " I'm 5 by 5 Faith." Willow told her laughing slightly and hanging up. With that she left the dorm leaving an envelope on the bed with Giles Buffy Xander written on it. The letter simply said. IM NOT A FUCKIN LIABILITY! WILLOW


End file.
